


最終の光 (Saishuu no Hikari) The Last Light

by blahblahblah1458



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, dont come at me for incorrect assumptions bc i havent finished the manga yet ;-;, fluff but like just a little ? then its back to angst again, i created this because i love to drag myself to hell :"), i wrote this immediately after THAT scene showed up in the new OP :")
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblah1458/pseuds/blahblahblah1458
Summary: AU where the Grim Reaper appears as the person you wish to see the most :") you know who it is~~~~~





	最終の光 (Saishuu no Hikari) The Last Light

**Author's Note:**

> i legit cannot believe my brain managed to concoct such an audacity of a drabble even though i personally hate angst (the only exception is angst with happy ending) myself. it be your own brain sometimes smh. i just had to get it out of my head that's literally the only reason why i'm publishing this.
> 
> sorry for the shitty title ( i used google translate combined with my knowledge gathered from the wide variety of anime i watch )
> 
> constructive comments are always appreciated! it's my first work on AO3 so i'd really like to know how to improve on my writing :) let me know if you have any other AU in mind :D

Trudging along the empty street, he limps as blood continues dripping from a fresh stab wound on his right side. 

‘ _It’s no use, I’m going to die soon_.’

He finds a desolate spot in a dark alley to live out his last moments. As he sits there, waiting for death to take him, he recollects the life he lived.

The trauma, the pain, the one love he had (and was so glad to have) found, and the heartbreak of leaving that love behind. He relishes in them all as he waits, the corners of his lips curling into a sad smile.

‘Oh Eiji… What I would give to see you one last time…’ he mutters in regret as his eyelids flutter open and he stares up into the night sky, like a frog in a well.

He hears footsteps. Not bothering to guard himself, he lets the footsteps draw closer. What good could come out of protecting himself when he's already on the verge of death?

“Ash?”

That voice.

That sweet voice he had been waiting to hear.

He turns to look at the opening of the alleyway and finds a silhouette, no, a figure, standing there. Even in the face of death, his eyes light up ever so slightly at the sight of his lover.

“Eiji? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be—” He says but is interrupted by the calming voice.

“Don’t worry, Ash. I said I would stay by your side forever, didn’t I? Now, come. Let’s go,” Eiji says, grinning. Ash softens at the sight. He gets up with little effort and follows Eiji, away from the alleyway. They walk in silence for a while, enjoying just the company of the other.

 

“Say, Eiji…”

“Hm?”

“I’m dead, aren’t I?”

“…”

“Ash… you… truly amaze me.”

“Heh. What makes you think I wouldn’t figure it out?”

“I mean you would have figured it out sooner or later… so it doesn’t make a big difference.”

“Still, can I ask something of you before I go?”

“Anything, Ash. Anything you want,” Eiji says, smiling so brightly as though he resembles an angel. Ash returns the smile, a genuine one of his own. Ash leans in for a chaste kiss and Eiji willingly complies.

“Forget about me.”

 

 

“Ei…ji…” Ash whispers as he breathes his last. His crumpled body slumps against the wall of the alleyway. His fingers fall limp against his side. A single tear cascades down his cold cheek.

 

_And at long last, the missing angel has finally returned home._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Bonus sad stuff (in case you weren’t sad enough, here’s more, enjoy :D):**

Eiji jerks awake from his short nap he had taken while waiting for the flight back to Japan. Tears start to fall without warning, as Eiji tries to control his sobs. The nightmare could not be more real.

_Please let it not be real_ , he begs silently.

Ibe notices Eiji frozen on the spot and tears freely flowing down his face. “What’s wrong, Ei-chan?” Ibe grabs Eiji by his shoulders, worry evident in his stare. Eiji looks Ibe in the eye, an unmistakable fear and despair filling them.

“Ash… Ash is dead!” Eiji cries. Only when he says it out loud does he realise that it is the truth; Ash is really dead. “Ash is… dead…” he whispers to himself, as the sobs get worse and people around him are staring at this Japanese boy crying after waking from his nap. Everything that happens next blurs out in Eiji’s memory. He recalls Ibe frantically calling Max, panicking over the phone, but he cannot hear them over his inner denial. The reality that Ash has died fails to register in his mind.

_The_ Ash Lynx, the one who saved him countless times thanks to his genius brain, dead? It was so surreal, it was laughable. Ash Lynx _couldn’t_ die. He was a god, a higher being, wasn’t he?

‘Forget about me’? For a person with such a gifted mind like Ash Lynx, a statement like that makes him sound like an utter idiot. Who could forget the person who gave them meaning, a purpose in life? Who could forget the one person who would throw away everything, without so much as a second thought, just to protect him while he could only stand and watch, not being able to do anything?

As much as Ash Lynx was a genius, he was also a fool for thinking that Eiji, _his Eiji_ , could forget about him at all. 

The life of Ash Lynx was torturous, to say the least. So torturous, it was better to be forgotten than remembered. But as torturous as it was, he saved Eiji. To protect this precious life given to him, he would live the rest of his life in Ash's name, honouring his best friend, his saviour, his love; Aslan Jade Callenreese. 


End file.
